Facebook Bakugan v2
by Evan Crismon Rose
Summary: hola chicos continuando con lo que deje en Evan de la Rosa, aqui esta el capi 19, ahh recupere mi cuenta de Evan de la Rosa, pero estara en los dos, disfrutenlo


_**Facebook Bakugan**_

_**Capitulo 19**_

_**Cantando por el pasado.**_

_**Julie Makimoto ha escrito en su muro:**_ Hola chicos y chicas del Facebook, a que no adivinan que les traigo el día de hoy.

_**Dan Kuso: **_¿Un día donde no humillas a la gente?

_**Julie Makimoto:**_ No, después de todos los videos vergonzosos que he presentado, como el de Anubias y el de Shun, he estado buscando toda una semana en YouTube y otras paginas de videos y he encontrado algunos videos que a algunos les hará sentir nostalgia.

_**Evan de la Rosa:**_ No se por que esto me da muy mala espina

_**Julie Makimoto:**_ Y retrocedemos en el tiempo con un video del 2010, año del mundial de Sudáfrica, miren quienes estuvieron merodeando en tierras africanas, chéquenlo.

_**Julie Makimoto ha compartido un enlace en YouTube.**_

En el video, se pueden observar un paisaje árido, montañas rodeando el lugar, el sol destilando cada onda de calor sobre la tierra, el video estaba siendo tomado en una de las tres capitales de la sede del aquel entonces, mundial de Sudáfrica, Pretoria, en uno de los mercados de la cuidad, ahí, hombres y mujeres de todo el mundo se encontraban comprando sus víveres, abasteciéndose para disfrutar al máximo los partidos y los vendedores nativos, trabajaban duro al vender su mercancía aprovechando el momento, la cámara dejó de mostrar el paisaje y se enfoco en un grupo particular, seis jóvenes se encontraban en un punto cercano al mercado, cuatro de ellos se encontraban sentados en algunas valijas, probablemente su equipaje, observando con fastidio a los otros dos, quienes discutían como si no hubiera mañana, al acercarse mas, el lente del artefacto mostro las caras de los jóvenes, Edgard-chan y Estela Luna, conocidos de Evan en el mundo de la escritura, junto a ellos, había dos chicas mas sentadas en sus valijas, una joven de ojos azules y cabello rubio y otra de cabello castaño y ojos esmeraldas, todos observaban la lucha verbal que se llevaba a cabo entre dos conocidos, una chica de cabello anaranjado y ojos castaños, Akira de La Rosa y un joven, de cabello castaño oscuro, el cual estaba cubierto por un sombrero café y ojos del mismo color de Akira, Evan de la Rosa. (Recuerden que en el 2010 todavía no me embrujaban por el fic de Harry Potter)

Por dios hermano – Exclamo Akira con enojo – No puedo creer que hayas perdido los boletos para entrar al estadio por el amor del cielo.

¿Yo? – Respondió su hermano ofendido- tu fuiste la que dejo la valija con los boletos en el aeropuerto y ahora me hechas la culpa.

¡Tú eres el que debía vigilar la valija no yo!

¡FUE TU CULPA!

¡NO, FUE TUYA!

¡TUYA!

¡TUYA!

YA BASTA – Cansada de aquella lucha familiar, la chica de cabellos castaños gritó con todas sus fuerzas callando así a los dos hermanos.

Ro-Romi-san – Con timidez, la chica rubia intentó calmar a su amiga.

No Roxy, ya perdieron los boletos, no se puede hacer nada, pero así parecen vieja pareja de casados - Exclamo la joven de cabellera castaña que respondía al nombre de Romi con enojo.

No importa – dijo Akira mientras le daba la espalda a su hermano – Ahora tu consigues los boletos.

¿Que? , pero si fue tu – Evan intentó reclamarle a su hermana pero paró, sabia que seguir peleando no llegaría a alguna parte- olvídalo, Mmmm, a ver, Edgard, Estela, ¿que tenemos en las maletas? – Preguntó observando pensativo a sus compañeros.

No mucho – Respondió Edgard – solo tenemos ropa, dos guitarras, la flauta de Roxy y unos bongos.

Incluso si vendemos las cosas, no nos alcanza ni para un boleto de ultima fila – respondió Estela.

Saquen los instrumentos – fue lo único que pudo decir el chico, pues acomodo sus cuerdas bucales, se quito su sombrero y lo dejo caer enfrente de el y dejo musitar unas palabras de su boca.

Sin música, el chico comenzó a cantar.

_Ugokidasu tamashii hajimaru ze paati kimi dake no Story Story Story__  
__Mita koto mo nai kyou ga hajimaru ze!__  
__Kimi no sono Lonly norinori ni kaeru mahou ga koko ni Sing along__  
__Say Wow! _

Al terminar la primera estrofa, los instrumentos comenzaron a sonar, Edgard en los bongos, Roxy tocando la flauta, Akira y Romi los acompañaban en las guitarras, mientras Evan producía la voz, sincronizándose para crear la melodía perfecta

_People need to protect their feelings with arms  
From this cold world  
From this cold world  
Everywhere souls are being ripped apart and we feel at ease  
when pools of blood have run_

_Koete ku koete kunda ichi-do kiri no ashita o!  
Moe teru moe teru nda inochi ga boku o ma teru!  
__In a world like this to keep on singing songs  
Of hope is becoming for me a feat in vain_

_Dare ka ga nai terya te o sashidasu nigitta te to kokoro de odorou ze dansu  
Son'na no zenbu ni ruuru ga iru no ka? Dattara bu kowashite yaru zettai!  
Ashita mo wakaranu sekai de ai, yume, kibou, iroiro egaite  
Hada, iro, kotoba ya kanjou sasaina chigai de pazuru wa kamiau  
Ikou mirai e!_

_Nobody sees the crying moon, Nobody hears the screaming sun  
The arms to protect become weapons against the weak_

_In a world like this to keep on singing songs  
Of hope is becoming for me a feat in vain_

_Nani ka ga chigaeba arasoi ai naimononedari de itsumo ubaiai  
Nande son'na rūru ga anda yo? Ima kara bu kowashite yaru zettai!  
Ashita mo wakaranu sekai de ai, yume, kibou, iroiro egaite  
Hada, iro, kotoba ya kanjou sasaina chigai de ore wa kamiau  
Ikou mirai e!_

_Koete ku koete kunda kimi to boku no ai da o!  
Moe teru moe teru nda inochi ga kimi o yon deru!_

_In a world like this to keep on singing songs  
Of hope is becoming for me a feat in vain_

_Dare ka ga nai terya te o sashidasu nigitta te to kokoro de odorou ze dansu  
Son'na no zenbu ni ruuru ga iru no ka? Dattara bu kowashite yaru zettai!  
Ashita mo wakaranu sekai de ai, yume, kibou, iroiro egaite  
Hada, iro, kotoba ya kanjou sasaina chigai de pazuru wa kamiau  
Ikou mirai e!_

A medida que la canción avanzaba, la gente se acercaba curiosa, observando a los chicos interpretando aquella canción, dejando tanto monedas y billetes en el sombrero del chico, el cual Estela se encargaba de pasar por los espectadores para así recolectar aquellas contribuciones.

_Do we need rules to stretch out a hand to those who cry  
dance with hands joined, hearts as one  
No, we need to want to  
With everyone different towards the unknown we dream  
and to complete the puzzle we must join,  
let's move to the future as one_

_Ikou mirai e!  
Oh Yeah!  
Ikou mirai e!  
Wow!_

_Ugokidasu tamashii hajimaru ze paati kimi dake no Story Story  
Mita koto mo nai kyou ga hajimaru ze!  
__Kimi no sono Lonly norinori ni kaeru mahou ga koko ni Sing along  
Say Wow!  
(Wow!)  
__WOW!_

Al culminar la canción, el escritor agradeció a todos su atención, culminando así el video.

_**A 1000 personas les gusta esto.**_

_**Evan de la Rosa:**_ Cuantos recuerdos.

_**Dan Kuso:**_ ¿Y como les fue en la colecta?

**Evan de la Rosa:** Después de 5 canciones conseguimos suficiente para boletos de varios partidos.

_**Akira de la Rosa:**_ Waaaa, ya ni recordaba eso, a ver Julie, danos más nostalgia-

_**Julie Makimoto:**_ Como ordenes Akira, ahora nos vamos al 25 de diciembre del 2011, saben que pasó chicos, la fiesta de navidad en la casa de la Rosa.

_**Evan de la Rosa: **_Hubo Caos al por mayor.

_**Julie Makimoto:**_ Y aquí chicos un resumen con lo mas importante, chéquenlo.

_**Julie Makimoto ha compartido un link en YouTube.**_

En el segundo video, se podía observar la sala de una gran mansión, las paredes de mármol blanco, un candelabro antiguo colgando del techo, muebles finos, una pantalla de plasma de 90 pulgadas y demás adornos, después, se notaba el interior de la misma sala, pero totalmente distinto, las paredes manchadas de salsa, en los muebles como el sillón y una mesita, Sellon y Anubias se estaban besando con pasión, Jake, se encontraba aferrado al candelabro, pataleando en el aire, y en el centro, Evan, Dan y Ren estaban cantado una canción desafinadamente, por sus ropas, el trio parecía que se habían pasado de copas, los tres estaban el calzoncillos, Evan traía una corbata en la cabeza, Dan tenia en ambas manos dos botellas de alcohol y Ren estaba tambaleándose debido a la embriagues, pero se notaban felices al cantar la canción.

Evan:

_Yo siempre fui lo que quise ser  
y nunca me arrepentí, ¡no!  
a veces salgo fuera de la ley  
y luego vuelvo a entrar  
_

_Dan:  
No tengo fronteras  
mi patria es mi nevera  
mi himno es un rock'n'roll_

_Ren:  
Tengo bragas por bandera y por casa tus caderas  
cuando el sol se pone, yo también_

¡Mi moto es mi uniforme!  


_Dan/Evan  
Tragate kilometros  
pisa y ponla a cien_

¡La carretera es nuestro hogar!

_Evan/Dan/Ren_

Si quieres rock, si buscas rock  
mi nombre es rock'n'roll  
nada de amor, solo sudor  
mi moto sexo y rock

Si quieres rock, si buscas rock  
mi nombre es rock'n'roll  
y cuando muera que se lea en mi tumba  
mi nombre es rock'n'roll  


_Dan:  
Nunca creí en la Biblia, ¡no!  
ni en la Torá ni el Corán  
mi fe en un libro no cabe, es mucho más  
está hecha de libertad  
_

_Ren:  
Viviré, viajaré, moriré, vestiré  
sin traje ni corbata que me ate a su ley  
_

_Evan/Dan/Ren  
El viento peina mis recuerdos  
barre los malos momentos  
la velocidad me aleja de mí_

¡Nos siguen los maderos!

Tragate kilometros  
pisa y ponla a cien

¡Si vas cargado, tíralo!

Tragate kilometros  
pisa y ponla a cien_  
_

En el pasillo de los cuartos, Akira se encontraba besando a un chico, de cabello pelirrojo con un tatuaje en la frente, vestido con solo su pantalón negro, dejando ver su torso que claramente notaba que se ejercitaba, el correspondía el beso, hasta que ambos se adentraron en una de las habitaciones, segundos después, lo único que se escucho fue el rechinido de una cama, pero no fueron los únicos, ya que en seguida Evan y una chica, la cual solamente estaba vestida con su ropa interior, de cabello pelirrojo acercándose al violeta, se introducían a otro de los cuartos.

La escena de nuevo cambió, ahora Marucho y Keith, se encontraban besándose debajo de un muérdago, de otra de las terrazas de los cuartos, se podía observar con claridad como sus lenguas exploraban ansiosamente la boca del otro.

Debajo de la terraza, se podía ver a Alice, la cual gemía de placer, la razón era debía a Link, ya que se encontraba besando el cuello de su novia, mientras le quitaba el sostén.

La escena cambio de locación, ahora se encontraban en la piscina de la casa, la cual era alumbrada por la luz de la luna, en el interior de esta, Fabia se encontraba nadando desnuda, siendo observaba de cerca de Jesse y Mason, en la terraza del quinto piso de la mansión, la cual daba a la piscina, Shun estaba parado al borde de esta, tambaleándose, amenazando con caer.

Hip, yo no puedo vivir sin Alice – Decía el joven aun tambaleándose bajo los efectos del alcohol – así que, adiós mundo cruel – Dijo para caer en la piscina, quedando inconsciente en esta.

Mas tarde en el patio trasero de la casa, Dan se divertía ya que se encontraba besándose con Paige y con Mira introduciendo su lengua en la boca de las chicas, pero también Mira tomaba su tiempo para besarse con su compañera subterra en un acto lésbico. De nuevo enfocando la cámara en la sala, Jake al parecer ya había bajado al piso, debido a que el candelabro no soporto el peso del australiano provocando que cayera con el, pero no había detenido al chico, pues ahora estaba bailando animadamente una de las canciones de Lum Fao.

Y en el Jacuzzi en el interior de la casaren se encontraba relajándose bebiendo una cerveza, acompañado por Gus, ambos estaban desnudos cantando y gritando por los efectos del alcohol mientras burbujas salían del agua del jacuzzi, y no precisamente provocadas por este, era un gas natural..

En la ventana que daba al patio principal, todo estaba desierto, solo se escuchaban la música y los gemidos causados por la pasión carnal que se llevaba ahí adentro, se escuchaban murmullos.

Listos – se escuchó una voz adentro de la mansión.

Listos - se escucharon otras dos voces.

Pocos segundos después, de la ventana del 5 piso, salieron las motos de Evan, Lync y Jake rompiéndola y saltando 9 metros dejando un rastro de marcas de llantas de las motos en la alfombra y los vidrios rotos para después caer en un Ferrari, destrozándolo por completo.

FELIZ NAVIDAD CABRONES - Eso fue lo que grito el chico mexicano con gran alegría, culminando el video de la fiesta en la casa De la Rosa.

_**A 1000 personas les gusta esto.**_

_**Alice Baskerville:**_ EVAN DE LA ROSA, QUE SIGNIFICA ESTO.

_**Evan de la Rosa:**_ -_-U eso fue el año pasado, antes de conocerte mi conejita, además las fiestas navideñas y el alcohol nos cambió.

_**Dan Kuso:**_ Dios, nos pasamos esa noche.

_**Mira Clay:**_ -/- no, hice yuri…

_**Paige:**_ O/O, no puede ser, besé a una mujer, y lo peor, FUE MI PRIMER BESO.

_**Shadow Prove:**_ Muajajajajajaja, ya vi el por que no hablabas de tu vida privada ehh Lync.

_**Volt Luster: **_El niño por fin se volvió hombre.

_**Lync Volan:**_ -/-, mi primera vez…

_**Alice Gehabich:**_ Lync… también fue mi primera vez.

_**Lync Volan:**_ ¿En serio?

_**Alice Gehabich:**_ Si, y sabes, me siento feliz de que haya sido contigo amor.

_**Lync Volan:**_ Eso, significa mucho para mí, quiero llorar.

_**Alice Gehabich:**_ Eres tan tierno, ¿a las nueve te veo?

_**Lync Volan:**_ Ahí estaré mi corazón.

_**Evan de la Rosa**_: Este si es amor del bueno.

_**Gus Graw:**_ Maestro, me fue infiel, y con el intento de duende navideño.

_**Keith Clay:**_ No fue mi intensión mi amor.

_**Akira de la Rosa: **_Kyaaa, *-*, ya no soy virgen.

_**Evan De la Rosa:**_ Cuando vea a ese bastardo que te quitó la inocencia lo dejare peor que la tigresa después de sus operaciones, o peor que Justin Bieber.

_**Akira De la Rosa:**_ No lo toques onii-chan, es mi Garita querido.

_**Evan de la Rosa: **_Gaara, lo matare.

_**Julie Makimoto:**_ n-nU, jejeje, mejor para quitar este mal ambiente, les traigo además un lindo video de fotos, tomadas de la noche en Italia cuando los chicos cantaron en el coliseo Romano

_**Julie Makimoto ha compartido un enlace en YouTube.**_

En el video, se podía observar la noche que cubría las calles de Roma, ahí, Alice se encontraba a las afueras del lugar donde se llevaba a cabo el concierto, se le observaba triste ya que no sabia en ese momento donde se encontraba su novio, en la foto siguiente, se observaba como ella, estaba platicando animadamente con un joven bastante peculiar, cabello rubio peinado en puntas y unos profundos ojos azules de la edad de ella, lo peculiar era que se parecía bastante a Evan, en la siguiente, el chico estaba haciendo cara chistosas, haciendo sonreír a la joven con facilidad, en la tercera foto del video, el estaba escribiendo un numero para ella y en la ultima, se veía como el se disponía a irse, no sin antes de darle a la chica un beso en la mejilla e irse

_**A 150 personas les gusta esto.**_

_**Lync Volan: **_¡EVAN DE LA ROSA, QUE HICISTE!

Alice Baskerville: Señor, si que viviste muchas aventuras, pero si crees que vas a estar de Juan Querendón con otras mientras estés conmigo te voy a….

Evan de la Rosa: Charros Charros tranquilos, oigan aunque no lo crean ese no fui yo, lo juro.

Lync Volan: Entonces quien es el, que si mal no me equivoco eres tu, o es tu clon.

Akira de la Rosa: Como hermana y abogada de Evan, confirmo que comparen una foto de mi hermano y de este sujeto.

_**Akira de la Rosa ha subido una foto nueva en el álbum: Comparación.**_

En la foto subida por Akira, se observaban dos fotos de cuerpo completo de Evan y del chico que estuvo con Alice, mostrando varias diferencias físicas

_**Akira De la Rosa:**_ Como notaran, mi hermano es mas alto que el chico que estuvo con Alice, otro dato a destacar es que Evan tiene los ojos color verde esmeralda, y este chico los tiene azules y lo mas obvio, el se encontraba cantando con los demás en el momento que se tomó la foto, por lo que es completamente imposible que estuviera con Alice en el momento, así que basado en esto, mi hermano es inocente de los cargos.

_**Lync Volan:**_ Entonces Alice ¿Quién es el?

_**Alice Gehabich:**_ Se llama Ventus, lo confundí con Evan por eso terminamos platicando y me dio su número, fue a Italia con sus amigos.

_**Lync Volan:**_ Y lo has visto de nuevo.

_**Alice Gehabich: **_Si, pero solo somos amigos, sabes que nunca te engañaría mi amor.

_**Evan de la Rosa**_: Y olvidándonos de esto, yo tengo un video muy bonito, es de Masquerade y su nueva novia Nicole, aquí está.

_**Evan de la Rosa ha compartido un Link en YouTube.**_

Ambientado en el pasillo de un hotel, se veía como Masquerade y su novia Nicole se besaban usando cada sentimiento que tenían, las manos del rubio viajaban por la ropa de ella intentando quitársela, ella correspondía de buena manera quitándole la camisa, para después introducirse en un cuarto del hotel.

_**A 120 personas les gusta esto.**_

_**Masquerade Gehabich: **_Ohh ohh.

_**Nicole Sakurai:**_ por dios, estoy avergonzada.

_**Evan de la Rosa: **_Es común, vamos somos jóvenes no hay de que avergonzarse, puro chaca chaca y sin lavadora jajajajaja.

_**Julie Makimoto:**_ Je y esto apenas comienza.

_**Continuara…**_

_**Notas del autor: Que onda chicos y chicas, bienvenidos sean a una nueva entrada de este su fic favorito, Facebook Bakugan, para comenzar diré que ya recupere mi cuenta de fanfiction de Evan de la Rosa, pero no sabia q pasaría por que cree una cuenta nueva, así que estará en ambas cuentas, tanto en Evan De la rosa, como Evan Crismon Rose, otra cosa chicos, quiero llorar, ya casi llegamos al capi 20 y tengo 174 reviews en esta historia, por dios, GRACIAS A TODOS USTEDES POR TOMARSE SU TIEMPO Y LEER ESTO QUE SALE DE MI MENTE MAS FUMADA QUE NADA JAJAJA, GRACIAS.**_

_**En otras noticias, cuando termine con este fic, que será pronto, estoy pensando en dos crossovers que no tienen nada q ver con Bakugan, pero les dijo para ver, si conocen estas series, cual les gustaría ver próximamente.**_

_**La primera se titula Scythe Love y será un crossover de Soul Eater y Pandora Hearts, una pequeña sinopsis, cuando Maka y Soul entran al shibusen, una chica llega al mismo tiempo, Alice Baskerville, una técnica de guadaña y tiene una gran sincronía con Soul al igual que Maka, así que Soul se somete a una prueba de tres semanas con cada una para que el decida quien será su compañera, pero en el camino desarrollara sentimientos por una, ¿Quién será la elegida?**_

_**La segunda es mas compleja, esta chicos se titula Fate Heart y será un mega crossover de varias serias como, Kingdom Hearts, Soul Eater, Zero no Tsukaima, Shaman King y demás en el mundo de Fate Stay Night yaqui esta un resumen.**_

_**La historia se concentra en Ventus, que queda atrapado en la ciudad de Fuyuki, Japón y se ve enrollado en la guerra por el santo grial enfrentándose a 6 masters y sus servants, espíritus de héroes de la mitología e historia, el, acompañado de Rin, una maga experimentada, convoca a una espadachín dispuesta en cumplir su sueño, pero si esta relación se torna en algo mas, que pasara.**_

_**Voten chicos y verán esto en la pagina próximamente.**_

_**Bueno, gracias de nuevo por todo, si quieren mas, denle a review y denme una razón para escribir, jaja sin mas me despido como acostumbro.**_

_**Con un hasta luego y un**_

_**Sayonaraa.**_


End file.
